The Daedra Mistake
by LadyKuonji
Summary: "Dii kiir tiid, meyz wah gevahzen hinmaar. Hin thu'um los mul nuz los hin fen? Viik Alduin, sav Vus, sav dovah. Akatosh uth nii." Hawke and her companions were attacked by a dragon and it was Hira, a high elf with strong ethics and warm smile who saved them. They are now in a world that appears to be backwards, but is it?
1. Dragons and Ship Wrecks

**Disclaimer! **

Alright people you know the drill. Everything here belongs to their respective owners. I own nothing; even my character to an extent doesn't belong to me.

Also you may notice a few new characters in this fan-fiction that aren't part of Skyrim or Dragon Age 2; well they are still not mine. They belong to the Skyrim mod called "Interesting NPCs" if you are interested in it you can find it on the Nexus. I may also mention a few other things that are mods so if you want to know what I am talking about then please leave a question about it at the end of your critique.

Remember this is MY story! That means that I will fill in blanks that are in the lore, or change some things around. I will try my best not to do any major "lore breaking" violations but there might be some small ones. Please forgive me.

**Please Note**: I may get some of the lore wrong. As I mentioned earlier I will change some small things to make the stories work together but I am trying to keep the larger parts of the lore intact. I have been playing both Skyrim and Dragon age for some time now but that doesn't mean I get the mythos. If you are reading and you notice some messed up sections in my lore please quote the section and clearly state what I messed up on so I can fix it. Please be kind.

Thank you!

Lady Kuonji

* * *

Chapter 1:_ Dragons and Ship Wrecks_

Winter was refusing to let its grasp of the land go; the snow that flew through the air was soft, and muffled the footsteps of two solitary pilgrims, their cloaks covered in the powdery substance. Their footsteps were gentle and carefully placed due to the rain that froze the night before. The taller of the two, a woman, slipped, losing her balance. Her companion caught her, helping her to her feet. The only thanks given was a cold glove placed on his cheek. When she regained her footing they were off again.

It was several hours before they saw the shore of the ocean. Its very presents sent chills down the pilgrim's spines. The crashing of the waves sounded like the moans of the dead sailors it claimed. It was here they decided to set up camp. Being near this place would keep any bandits away from their camp for fear the dead cursing them.

The fire was starting to roar when it happened. A flash of honey-colored scales passed the view of lavender eyes. The wake of the beast's mighty wings blew the hood off the black haired woman's head. Her ears caught the sound of a scream coming from the jaws of the large dragon. Looking up she saw the creature fly off into the distance into the sea of ghosts. There the screaming man was released, sent plummeting towards the rock hard ice. Not ten yards away from where the man greeted the land of the dead, a ship could be seen sinking slowly into the ocean. Its great cherry colored hull cracked in two from the dragon's mighty blows. Fire was bellowing from the windows and licking its sides with greed.

The woman's ears barely caught the sounds of the crew screaming in both terror and pain. In a panic she began to remove the furs that protected from the spring chill.

Her companion gaped at her, "My lady! What are you doing?!"

In response to his shouting she simply pointed towards the sinking ship. She gripped the crescent moon pendant that clung to her neck. From what she could see most of the people who were on that ship are most likely dead and couldn't be saved, however one life saved could save many in the future.

"I am off to save the day. What else my dear priest." She turned towards the man sitting on the ground. He was trying his best not to look at her and was now staring at the ship that was slowly sinking into the ocean.

"Valgus!"

The man turned towards his companion, snapping to attention from the years of military training.

"Yes, ma'am."

A grim look passed the woman's face as she stared back towards ship.

"Prepare to entertain some guests, I have a feeling we are going to have a few. At least I hope so."

Valgus nodded. He knew what that meant. Prepare for survivors, prepare for the worst. He got to work immediately, with their bags on the ground, he began to pull out fur after fur, placing them on the frozen dirt surrounding the fire so that if anyone lived the disaster they could warm quickly. The potions came next, their red color reflected on the ground; to him the bottles were bleeding. Not a good sign.

Valgus wasn't even paying attention as his companion stripped out of her final articles of clothing. He did however notice a glint of silver coming from the snow near where he stood. With cold fingers he picked up the necklace that was always wrapped around his companion's neck. Knowing that she would panic if she couldn't find the pendant, Valgus put it around his neck for protection. Now all that was left was to wait.

The naked woman swam with practiced movements, her wheat colored body shivered from both fear and the cold. The ship was slowly coming into view and thoughts of what might come played in her head.

What will she find there?

Will she be able to save anyone?

Will there be any survivors?

These thoughts were trivial though, at least not until she got to the ship and discovered the answers to these questions. As she approached the ship she could tell the boat was meant to be a war ship in design. Though it was clearly made to be used for maneuverability and speed on the water, it was also clearly not made for the oceans of this land. This only made her fears worsen since the ship looked more flimsy than the ones she is used too.

Yet as she approached the woman could hear the moans and commanding shouts coming from the wreckage. Not wanting to scare anyone she swam to the end of the ship and using the anchor chain hoisted herself up onto the boat.

The instant her feet touched the deck she was met with ciaos. Bodies lay on the ground, dead and cold, their blood frozen on the splintered planks. As she crept along a wooden crate came flying towards her head. A yelp of surprise escaped from her lips and in a panic she threw up an energy barrier. The crate splintered and its contents spilled on the ground at her feet. A few articles of clothing and some sort of body paint laid on the deck.

The flimsy material didn't look like it could handle great strain, however beggars couldn't be choosers. Picking up the dress she put it on. Grateful to have something covering her body the woman moved towards the shouting. Her mind was always prepared for the worst but nothing prepared her for what greeted her eyes.

_ These fools are actually fighting among each other. They were just attacked by a dragon and here they are trying to slit each other's throats. _

From the place she stood the woman could see most of the sailors died and the ones who were fighting were mercenary type. They were wearing exotic looking armor from cloth imbued with some type of enchantment, to a full set of iron mail. They all looked tired and were fighting on reserve energy, of course that didn't make the strikes they took any less deadly.

But before anything else the injured man was her top priority. With slow and experienced movements, the raven haired woman kneeled next to the bleeding man. As it turned out he was an elf like her; unconscious and bleeding profusely. Her lavender eyes scanned his body, she marveled at how toned he was and the beautiful tattoos that graced his skin. The only thing which ruined this picture was the ghastly puncture marks in his stomach. They were the marks of a dragon, the fact that he survived a full on bite from the creature shows this man's desire to live.

Hands cold from the long swim and the icy spring air the elf got to work trying to heal the man. His wounds were deep and it was obvious that she wouldn't be able to heal him on her own. The least she could do is stop the bleeding. Like all High Elves the magic came easily to her and the honey colored magic flowed out of her hands and onto the paling man's chest; first, protect the heart, heal all arteries and veins. Second close the torn muscles make sure the stomach is not punctured.

An arrow whizzed past the woman's head. Freezing she turned to look towards the scuffle behind her. Nobody saw her, the man who fired the arrow was nocking another and pointing it at a short stocky gentleman and fired. If the man was aiming at the others heart he missed, and the dark haired woman thanked the gods for that.

The fighting was getting out of hand, this called for action and quick. Her magic was running low, so any major spell was out of question. She could knock everyone out and drag them all to the small boats tied to the ship's hull. But, the man whose life was dancing on the edge wouldn't last long with this option. A wicked smile came across her lips. Sinking the ship would defiantly catch their attention, but once again it wouldn't help her situation. The best option would be to get their attention and gain their cooperation even if it is temporary. She was running on reserve for her magic so a large clap of thunder would be out of the question. She also left all of her potions on the shore with Valgus so recharging wouldn't work.

It was then a flash of movement caught her eye. The ships only sail flapped precariously in the wind and an idea hit her. A rush of energy filled her as she touched the stars with her will, drawing energy from them like she was taught. Magika filled her soul and with a quick flick of her wrist and a few quiet words the sail broke free of its restraints and landed on the group that was fighting. A satisfied smile crossed her lips, it went according to plan and with any hope this will catch their attention.

And catch their attention it did. From underneath the sail there came several shouts of surprise and others of rage as they tried to break free. It was quite some time before they escaped and when they did their fighting stopped and they looked around. Five, half awake, wild eyes turned their gaze to the woman.

The man with the bow was the first one to make a move, nocking an arrow and pointing it towards her.

His lips curled into a sneer "Who are you? No sudden moves."

With raised hands she stepped away from the silver haired elf towards the man who had an arrow sticking out of his shoulder. The closer she got however the further the man with the bow tensed his string.

The woman whose eyes were the color of emeralds stepped forward and tried to calm him down.

"Sebastian."

The man's eyes narrowed, not from anger or hate, but pain, as if her speaking was causing him great pain, "I no longer take orders from you Hawke."

Taking this chance the raven haired woman stepped closer, she was now next to the man with the arrow in him. His eyes were closed and a look of pain was on his face. He was awake and in great need of care.

Ignoring the archer, she sat down next to the stocky man. Her eyes scanned the person's body for any other injuries. Her fingers ghosted over his chest, he winced when she pressed down. That could mean many different things but it was most likely a broken rib and a punctured organ, perhaps the diaphragm? It was then that he opened his eyes; they were the color of honey. A pained smile crossed his face.

"Not that I don't appreciate …" he gasped and licked his chapped lips "being touched by a beautiful woman, but, I must ask you to stop."

A smile graced her lips "I'm sorry my good sir, but I couldn't help myself."

Laughing the stocky man coughed gently and started to pant hard. "It's the chest hair isn't it?"

"It was," a teasing smile plastered itself onto her face, "though I must ask you not to move."

"Won't get any complaints from me."

It was then that the man with the bow lost his patience. As if to prove this point he un-nocked his arrow and tossed his bow aside. With the weapon out of the way, the archer strode over and grabbed the woman by the ears.

A wave of pain shot through her body like lighting.

"Now you will listen, and you will answer my questions. Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?"

Gasping, the woman tried to move so the pressure on her ears wasn't that great. "My name is Hira Dragon-Scale. I… ow… I saw that your ship was attacked by the dragon and wanted to help."

The man's ice blue eyes looked her up and down and scoffed. "More like you were hoping that we were all dead so you could loot our corpses."

It was then that the man in the enchanted robes stepped forward and loosened the man's grip on Hira's ear. With a gasp of success she took several steps away from the archer.

"Sebastian, please stop does she really look like a corpse robber?"

With a flick of his wrist and a good tug of his arm the man called Sebastian broke free of the robed man's grip.

"You are one to talk, murder. I didn't think you had it in you to slaughter hundreds of innocents."

Things started to flare up again and the argument changed to insults, from insults to a full out brawl between the two men. Gripping the bridge of her nose Hira let out a large sigh. Her eyes scanned the others standing around, they all looked like she felt, tired and wanting to sit near a warm fire. They also had the same frustrated and annoyed look plastered on their faces. It appeared to her that this whole fight broke out because of these two and the others were just trying to stop them.

The robed man pulled his fist back into a left hook and struck the archer square in the jaw. A large crack could be heard. Hira winced, the man most likely dislocated the others jaw or fractured it, and of those injuries are a bitch to fix.

Hira's first thought as she strode over was; _this is getting out of hand_. Dodging a swing from Sebastian, she got between the two men and shoved them away from each other, _hard_.

Eyes blazing she looked at the whole group: "You all should be ashamed of yourselves."

They looked around in silence, expressions of shame and sadness appeared on their faces.

Hira's lavender eyes flashed angrily towards Sebastian. "These are your crew mates. Take responsibility and help."

He opened his mouth to protest but Hira held up her hand, then pointed towards one of the dead sailors. "Don't tell me any excuses, tell it to them."

Her eyes then turned towards the robed man, he had a small grin on his face. This only enraged her even more. "The loss of a life is nothing to smile over."

His smile faded instantly.

"I don't care what garbage you have from land but out on sea you must work together in order to survive."

With those final words she walked back towards the two unconscious men. Hira knew that it would be hard to move them since they both have internal injuries. She also knew that Valgus, even at his best, would only be able to lessen their pain. They needed more healers, the sooner the better. Her movements became mechanical as she started to collect items to make a stretcher. Once it was made she placed it by the elf first since his injuries were the greatest.

A woman with copper hair walked over and knelt next to Hira, her head tilted questioningly. "How can I help?"

Relief washed over her body instantly. She pointed at the silver haired elf then to the stocky man. "My companion has set up a place to help those injured. We have to get to shore, and as quickly as possible, they won't make it if we waist time here."

She nodded and with no more questions the woman picked up the silver haired mer and placed him on the stretcher. It didn't take long for the two women to get the elf and the other man onto one of the life boats. Once that was done Hira turned towards the copper haired woman,

"Thank you."

She blinked, and then nodded. "They are my friends. Where is your companion?"

Turning towards the direction of the shore, and pointed to the flickering light in the distance.

Getting into the boat the woman checked the direction again and set off towards the shore.

Hira let out a sigh of relief, if she played her cards right those men will be saved and they will fight to see another day. She then bent her head and prayed to Arkay wishing those who died here a safe journey to Sovngarde and another chance in the next life. After her prayer she looked at the rest of the group, trying to see if any of them had any noticeable injuries. Her eyes settled on a small Bosmer, who was sitting on the ground clutching her hip and leg.

Slowly she moved towards the woman. After further inspection Hira discovered the woman's hip was dislocated. She winced, she dislocated her hip before and it hurt allot.

She looked into the woman's tear soaked eyes and gently pressed down on her shoulder. "I need you to lie down so I can relocate you hip, alright?"

Nodding, she laid down on the deck. Hira positioned herself next to the elf's hip. Lifting it up she placed her own leg under her knee as a pivot point and with one swift movement she pressed down on the girl's ankle and pulled her knee. A small whimper came from her lips and a popping sound from her hip.

"Better?"

The woman nodded and stood up. She favored her hip but moved with relevant ease. Helping this mer seemed to waken the rest of the crew, they all moved towards the elf, hugging her and whispering words of comfort. A crimson haired woman in leather looking armor walked over and hugged Hira with a surprising amount of strength.

The tension was still there but it appeared that having Hira there as a supporting shoulder kept their tension in check. It was then the red head let go and looked at her companions.

"I don't know about you, but I… personally, I want to get off this boat."

The group nodded silently and with that final action they made their way off the ship.

* * *

The person who helped Hira move the two men was crouched next to Valgus. From what Hira could see the woman was lifting the shorter man so he could be wrapped with bandages. Turning to those in the boat she smiled at them in a gesture of good faith.

"Your friend has a good skill set. She would make a fine field medic."

One of the women in the boat scoffed, making the curvature of her caramel colored breasts wiggle provocatively. "You mean Lady Man-Hands? She's alright… for a mannish, awkward, ball-crushing do-gooder."

Hira's eyes widened, this woman looked like a reincarnation of Dibella but she talked like a common tavern wrench.

A red haired woman gently prodded the false beauty. "That isn't a very nice thing to say Isabela, especially since Aveline isn't here to defend herself."

The woman named Isabella just sniffed in response.

Seeing the conversation was going nowhere Hira turned her gaze back towards the shore. As they got closer she could almost see the look of concentration on Valgus's face. Every expression he made as he healed someone, every twitch of his brow or squint as he took on a new challenge; to her it was quite relaxing, and the fact that this Aveline woman was by his side and not her, made her stomach twist strangely.

That was all over though the instant the boat touched the shore, and Valgus looked up with a smile; the twisting stopped and a smile crept onto Hira's face as well. It took all her might not to run up to him and hug the man, but the wood elf was still hurt and she needed to stay with those on the ship.

Aveline also looked up at the boats approach. She didn't resist the desire to be with her companions and helped them onto shore. The sinking boat didn't have allot that could be salvaged, most of the clothes and food supplies to Hira's dismay were on the lower decks, and were destroyed by water or the fire. With the last of the supplies on the shore Hira walked over to Valgus.

She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked towards the two men now sleeping covered in furs. "How are they?"

Valgus looked at her then towards the men as well. "They will fare better after some rest, but I won't be able to heal them here we need to send word to Collette and Savos."

"Agreed."

* * *

(Sneak Peek) Chapter 2: Godly messages

Black armor bowed to golden. "_The wheels are already motion My Lord. Sotziiah and her companions are the ones who can prevent this disaster from spreading. We must tell her what happened, tis only way."_

Yellow eyes look down towards the bowed figure. _"Tis to soon. She isn't ready."_

"_No one is ever ready for their destiny My Lord, and time has a way of preparing the 'heroes'."_

A smile spread across the beings face. _"You are right. Perhaps the time has come, go and inform the child of her fate Jyggalag."_

Jyggalag stood and grinned broadly. _"Yes My Lord Akatosh."_

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**This is your wonderful Lady Kuonji! This is the first fan-fiction I put on this site so please be kind.**

**All of the the disclaimer stuff is at the top.**

**The bottom of my stories are for answering questions.**


	2. Godly Messages

Chapter 2: _Godly Messages_

* * *

The great beast let out one last grunt as it fell to the ground. Hira started to hum as she put away her bow and took out a hunting knife. It was past midnight, the gaze of Masser and Secunda helped light the creature she just killed. It's brown leather hide was pale in the moons graceful glow. The beast was large and difficult to move, and after what felt like hours, she was able to turn it on its side, making the belly accessible.

The golden tip of the blade sunk into the stomach of the creature. Blood started to flow from the cuts and the smell only made the task harder for her. With watering eyes Hira made one finale incision and the beast's organs collapsed with a loud 'splosh'. With scrunched up nose, she smiled and cleaned the blade.

_Good the worst is over now to the difficult part._

Once she could see the moons reflections in the blade she started to cut again. The beasts hide was tough and it took several swipes with her blade to cut it into the shape she wanted. When she finished she took the knife and cut around the beast's tusks, she heard a popping sound and the pieces of ivory came off with relevant ease. Blade clean and meat cut Hira picked up her supplies and left.

The howls of snow wolves reached her ears as she walked away, and when she turned around to look Hira could see the creatures fighting over what she left behind. It may be considered taboo to leave behind meat but Hira discovered that if she leaves something after every hunt the wolves would leave her and her companion alone.

A giggle escaped her lips at the sight of the dogs fighting, and with a light hearted feeling filling her chest she headed off to camp.

* * *

-xox-

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise when Valgus saw his companion walk up the path to their camp. She looked like a wolf had grabbed her by the ankle and dragged her half way across Skyrim. Blood and dirt covered her forehead from wiping away sweat, and he could see a hole in the front of her fur cloak. As she walked closer to him Valgus put down his tome and stood up.

She was grinning and dropped a large leather bag on the ground. The scent of blood and leather came wafting up to his nose. He moved closer, the hole reviled a small wound in her side; blood was flowing from it at a sluggish pace and the signs of infection were showing. Frowning he looked up into her eyes.

"It hit you, let me clean and heal your wounds."

She removed one of her gloves and placed her long delicate fingers on his cheek.

"You worry too much."

"And you not enough."

She pushed a strand of ash colored hair from his face and then removed her hand, chuckling softly. Her lavender eyes shone with excitement. "That's why I have you."

Valgus waved a dismissive hand towards her. He then pointed to a set of clothes waiting by the fire.

"I will clean the meat and get it ready for everyone. Go, wash up, when you are done I will heal that gash."

With a nod in thanks Hira walked to the fire. The man sighed and shook his head. If she keeps placing herself in danger like this, she is going to end up with a severe case of death, and no healer can reverse that. Another sigh forced its way past chapped lips, _but we need to eat and I must have faith in her abilities_, this thought helped calm him. Picking up the bag Valgus walked over to the crackling fire. As usual the meat was already processed and ready to be cooked.

He started by rummaging through all the supplies they had and the items salvaged from the ship; his search turned up two bowls, some forks and at least ten plates. Ignoring the fact that having so many plates seemed unhealthy, Valgus got to work making a stew.

By the time Hira got back from cleaning up in the ocean the stew was made and ready to eat. Her hips swayed as she walked over and rested an arm on his shoulder.

"That smells good. What's in it?"

Valgus looked at his partner, she was at least a head taller than him and she needed to bend her knees to meet his eyes. A smile spread across his face, sure she was beautiful, but she looked slightly ridiculous standing that way. A laugh sneaked out and Valgus cursed to himself.

An amused smile crept onto her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing it's just I have made this stew before, you know exactly what's in it."

"I know, but I am still trying to figure out how you can make horker meat taste good. Every time I cook it, it comes out tough."

"It's a skill."

"Clearly."

Turning towards Hira he pointed at her side. Fallowing the silent command Hira lifted her blouse to revile the gash; it was no longer bleeding but the edges were puffy. Clicking his tongue Valgus lifted his hand and placed his pointer and middle finger on either side of her wound, letting the honey-colored magic knit the flesh together. After healing her, Valgus stepped back and inspected his work, with a satisfied smile he turned back to the food.

Shivering from the sudden cold Hira walked over to where she dropped the clothes from her night of adventuring. Bending down she picked up the fur armor frowning. The horker made a bigger mess with the clothing than she thought. The creature's blood stained it and the tears it created made the chance of these clothes surviving slim to none. Tossing the furs aside she then moved to the cloak. The gash in it was small and easily reparable, after thanking the divines she began to it further.

A yawn could be heard from across the fire and both Valgus and Hira looked up. The red haired woman was waking up, rubbing her green colored eyes and looking around.

"Good morning."

The woman jumped at the sound of Hira's voice but calmed down instantly after seeing who it was.

"So I guess it wasn't a dream. We were attacked by a dragon and shipwrecked?"

Valgus began ladling stew onto one of the plates. "It is unfortunate, but true."

With that said he walked over and handed her the plate.

Nodding her thanks the woman began eating. After a few moments her face relaxed and a smile appeared. Standing she brought the plate back to Valgus.

"That was wonderful. Could I possibly have another?"

After getting more food she made her way back to the furs she was sleeping in and sat down.

Hira stood and offered the woman a deer hide.

"You never told us your name."

"Aine, but my friends call me Hawke."

Hira tilted her head in confusion. "Why would they call you Hawke and not Aine? I like your name."

Hawke blushed. "My first name is hard to pronounce so people tend to call me by my family name."

Nodding in satisfaction Hira walked back to her discarded clothing. Picking them up she tossed it into the fire. Shivering once again she grabbed the cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Hawke shivered as well and tugged at the fur that was on her shoulders tighter. "Can you tell me where we landed? I assume we are somewhere north of Thedas, since it is so cold."

Valgus, who was back to reading his tome looked up. "We are in the land known as Skyrim the country is called Tamriel."

Hawke's eyes widened. "I have never heard of these places before. This is…. nerve wracking."

Hira, tired from that nights excursion laid down on the furs by the fire. "I sent word to Winterhold about your friends and they will send a cart to help bring them to the Hall of Restoration. When we get there we'll speak to the Jarl, perhaps he can help us."

Her mind struggled to stay awake but as she slowly lost consciousness Hira could hear a soft "thank you" being spoken to her. Then she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

-xox-

* * *

Ambient light began to fill the room reviling two figures shrouded in shadows. The smaller of the two was wearing onyx colored armor and he stood with an air of insight not seen in many men or mer. The other was covered head to toe in armor the color of sunlight, only his eyes were visible, reviling knowledge of old and new.

Black armor bowed to golden. "_The wheels are already in motion My Lord. Sotziiah and her companions are the ones who can prevent this disaster from spreading. We must tell her what happened, tis the only way."_

Yellow eyes look down towards the bowed figure. _"Tis too soon. She isn't ready."_

"_No one is ever ready for their destiny My Lord, and time has a way of preparing the 'heroes'."_

A smile spread across the beings face. _"You are right. Perhaps the time has come, go and inform the child of her fate Jyggalag."_

Jyggalag stood and grinned broadly. _"Yes My Lord Akatosh."_

* * *

-xox-

* * *

As the wind hit her face, excitement filled her soul. Never has anything made her heart sing so loudly. A roar of triumph escaped her lips and she soared higher into the sky. Closing her eyes Sotziiah let the feeling of bliss pulse through her body. As she flew her ears picked up the voice of another. Looking around she spotted someone flying next to her.

The dragon smiled. **"Drem yol lok, mon. Vir los hin diist bod?"**

A smile came to her scaled face. **"Drem yol lok. Zu'u los zokulaad do den wo vis dreh daar pah tiid. Zu'u los frund wah aav niin daar sul."**

The dragon purred in approval. **"Zu'u los frund. Ni pogaan gaav wah seirak fos mu dreh."**

Looking down at the lands below Sotziiah got a feeling of accomplishment. As she continued to look a figure caught her eye. It was a tall elven woman with raven hair and eyes the color of Skyflowers. A crescent moon pendant hung from her neck.

Shouting, she caught the attention of the beast next to her. **"Frolok nii los monah!"**

Looking in the direction she indicated the dragon smiled. **"Il mii shur valokein ek ruz." **

As he began to sail down towards the woman Sotziiah got a feeling of familiarity to what was happening. The instant she thought this the world went black and the sound of clapping filled her head.

"_**Well done mortal, not many can see past my spell… Yet… you are no normal mortal are you?"**_

Sotziiah stood, her skin prickled from a chill going down her spine. Looking around she could see a room that appeared symmetrical in design. The first thought that came to her was how orderly everything appeared. The table was clear of clutter and was the color of charcoal; the walls gray and parallel. She then focused on the man standing in front of her.

He was wearing black armor; a color darker than ebony, if that was possible. Like the rest of the room it was symmetrical in design. His face was aged to the point of turning ashen in color. As she studied him, Sotziiah noticed that he was avoiding her eyes; whenever she tried to look into them he would turn his head. It was then she knew who she was speaking to.

"Jyggalag."

The man smiled and bowed when she spoke his name. _**"Yes, but what do I call you? I know mortals are so picky about what they want to be called."**_

"If you are truly Jyggalag you will know what I wish to be called."

The man smiled. _**"So be it. Do you know why you are here?"**_

"No, but I assume you are going to tell me."

"_**Humor me."**_

"You are the Daedric Prince of Order, so I am assuming you wish me to fix something so the balance will be restored? And do so in your name?"

The man's smile widened and the woman could see his sharp teeth. _**"Yes and No."**_

The woman shook her head. "How can it be both? That makes no sense."

"_**I am here to deliver a message from your Lord Akatosh and to give you a warning."**_

Thewoman sighed. "Tell me this message."

Jyggalag bowed in response._**"Dii kiir, tiid meyz wah gevahzen hinmaar. Hin thu'um los mul nuz los hin fen? Viik Alduin, sav Vus, sav dovah. Akatosh uth nii." **_

The woman stiffened at the sound of dovah. Her eyes hardened and she stared at the man's smug smile. _**"Nid" **_

The man tilted his head. _**"Oh, and why is that child."**_

"I refuse to destroy, that which, I call family."

The man sighed. _**"Soon child… soon you will see the error of your choice."**_

When the woman tilted her head with a questioning stare, Jyggalag refused to emphasize what he meant and choose to remain silent.

Instead the man turned so his back was facing her. _**"My warning is this. Protect the ones from Thedas. They will be playing a pivotal role in the events to come. If you don't, Nirn will be taken by creatures of great evil."**_

The woman's voice caught for a second then she scoffed. "Evil creatures, huh? I'll keep that in mind. Also, you heard of this land where it is?"

"_**Of course I know all. Unfortunately I cannot tell you everything now for it is not the right time. But I will tell you this… the land called Thedas was once known as Aldmeries, at least part of it was before it sunk into the sea."**_

The woman's eyes widened at that statement. Her head began to race, if this was true, then perhaps the people she rescued are descendants of her ancestors.

"_**Don't get your hopes up too soon child. They know as little about their ancestors as your people do. But yes, your ancestors came from Thedas. But that isn't what you should be worried about. Ask about their mage guilds, learn, and discover the reason why I called you here. For now focus on what is in front of you, I wish you luck Hira Dragon-Scale, fourth child of the dovah. "**_

The room went dark again and Hira was left to her dreams.

* * *

-xox-

* * *

Hira woke up to the sound of wheels on rock and the rattling of wood. Clutching her head a small groan escaped her lips. _Did I get caught up in more Stormcloak business? _

"Mornin' sunshine."

Looking up Hira saw the driver look back towards her. He was a nord, young and proud, but with a cocky grin on his face. His brown hair covered his even darker brown eyes.

"Ah, good morning Alfarinn. When did you get here?"

The man laughed, shaking his head he turned back to looking at the road. "Been here since the sun touched the trees, my dear."

Looking up she saw some familiar faces. The woman with the caramel skin was sitting next to her while the archer and Hawke were crammed up next to Valgus, who looked at her and smiled. After looking about she noticed they were missing some people.

"Where is the elf, who had the dislocated hip and the man with the enchanted robes?"

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Merrill and Anders are in the other carriage. They decided that there wasn't enough room for seven people in this carriage." Sebastian began to shift in his seat and biting the inside of his cheek nervously. "I… am sorry for how I behaved on the boat. It wasn't very kind of me."

Hira chuckled. "Sebastian, trust me when I say there is no need to apologize. For starters, you were half starved and just as tired. Add a dragon attack and mutiny and you got a potion for disaster. I would have done the same in your position."

Even with her sharp hearing, Hira almost missed Sebastian's retort of; "Still no excuse."

The cart suddenly lurched making half the passengers gasp in shock and Alfarinn began to curse quietly.

"We are hitting some snow dunes; hold tight and no one will get injured."

Closing her eyes Hira begged for sleep to claim her. Part of her hoped that Jyggalag would call upon her again, mainly so she could get a few more winks of good sleep. But unfortunately sleep never returned and the journey erased any rested feelings she had left.

* * *

-xox-

* * *

It took several more hours for the carriages to reach Winterhold and a few more to get the injured men out of them. With gold passed and words of thanks spoken, the group bid the drivers goodbye. A short woman with moss brown hair ran up to the group, in her wake was an entourage of robed men and woman.

The wrinkles in her brow deepened as she looked down at the two men. "I just don't understand why they just left them here. It is obvious that the Hall of Restoration is on the other side of the Hold. Moving them could cause the patients major distress." Looking back she began to clap her hands in an irritated fashion. "Well don't just stand there Move… Move!"

Jumping to attention the robed people started to shuffle around the bewildered group. It was only a few moments before the two men were picked up and carried into a tall stone structure at the far end of the village.

The woman began to dither over the rest of the group the instant her people disappeared. Her target ended up being Isabela. "Oh dear, you don't look so good. Did you catch something? I could whip up a potion for you if you like."

Isabela looked extremely uncomfortable; shifting in the snow and casting panicked looks towards the others. In her discomfort the man in the blue robes snickered quietly while the archer and rouge both sighed and shook their heads.

"Umm… no thank you. I am doing alright. Thanks though."

"But… But… But…." The woman began to stutter.

It was Hira who intervened by placing a hand on her shoulder. "Collette… she just survived a shipwreck. I think what you see is the side effects of that. All she needs is a good rest and something in her stomach."

Collette nodded. "Yes…. makes sense… you did good Hira, Valgus, saving those people. I must go; my students wouldn't know a healing potion from poison… Forgive my rudeness."

And just as abruptly she arrived, she left in the same manner. Hawke stared after the woman as if trying to understand something of great importance; she looked confused while her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Finally she came to some kind of conclusion. "She is… an interesting person."

Both Hira and Valgus laugh hysterically.

"That is one way to put it." Valgus chuckled.

With a wide grin on her face Hira signaled the others to fallow. "Come on everyone, I am sure Savos wants to meet you and I have a feeling you want to be with your friends when they wake up."

* * *

**_Dovah Translation:_**

**_1) _**"Drem yol lok, mon. Vir los hin diist bod?" (Greetings, daughter. How is your first flight?)

**_2)_**"Drem yol lok. Zu'u los zokulaad do den wo vis dreh daar pah tiid. Zu'u los frund wah aav niin daar sul." (Greetings. I am jealous of those who can do this all the time. I am glad to join them this day.)

**_3)_**"Zu'u los frund. Ni pogaan gaav wah seirak fos mu dreh." (I am glad. Not many get to experience what we are doing.)

**_4)_**"Frolok nii los monah!" (Look it is mother!)

**_5) _**"Il mii shur valokein ek ruz." (Let us go welcome her then)

**_6) _**"Dii kiir, tiid meyz wah gevahzen hinmaar. Hin thu'um los mul nuz los hin fen? Viik Alduin, sav Vus, sav dovah. Akatosh uth nii." (My child, the time come to prove yourself. Your dragon shout is strong but are your will? Defeat Alduin, save Nirn, save dragon. Akatosh command it.)

**_7)_**"Nid" (no)

* * *

**_Hello everyone! *Looks at FanFiction update clock*_**

**_Wow it has been about 24 hours since my last update. Trust me that this is a rare thing and the likelihood of this happening again will be slim. I am going to be getting ready to travel to Florida tomorrow, so that means there wont be a chapter three by 11:30 pm. However, I will continue my writing and you will get updates. So fear not! _**

**_great northern one pointed out how Seb. was slightly out of character I hope my explanation in the story helps! Also thank you for the reviews and continued support. _**

**_Your lovely,_**

**_Lady Kuonji_**


	3. Of Dragons and Blood

Chapter 3: _Blood of The Dragons_

* * *

Hira let out a yawn. Her muscles ached and her head felt like it had been kicked by a horse. It wasn't bad enough that the events from that morning wore her out, but both the Arch Mage and the Jarl were busy until tomorrow. These two things threw off her plans. There were also the survivors from the ship. Normally she would leave them at a place of healing then continue on her way, but Jyggalag's cryptic message kept playing in her head.

"_**Protect the ones from Thedas. They will be playing a pivotal role in the events to come. If you don't, Nirn will be taken by creatures of great evil."**_

The headache doubled and Hira rotated her head back with a groan. A sharp pain hit the back of her skull when bone met stone. Gasping, she clutched her head and a string of profanity flowed past her lips.

"You haven't changed a bit I see."

It took several minutes for her eyes to adjust. When they did Hira couldn't help but smile at the man who was standing across from her. He was a tall man; well, taller than his Nordic brethren anyway. The traditional mage robe was draped loosely over his body as if to emphasize the lean and muscular frame beneath. The gray and ash-blue leather was losing its color and the metal loop holding it up looked rusted. Sea green eyes looking into lavender; wrinkles deepened, making the crows feet more propionate.

"Disappointed Odmund?"

Odmund pushed away from the stone wall. His footsteps echoed as he sat next to Hira.

"Not in the least. I'm glad to see you haven't become a milk-drinking Thalmor puppet."

Hira waved her hand dismissively, closed her eyes and gingerly rested her head against the wall again.

"I may act like a Nord Odmund, but I am an Aldmer at heart."

Odmund chuckled. "Then your heart must pump mead and snow my pointy eared friend."

"And yours spiced wine."

They both let out a hearty laugh. Hira placed a hand on his shoulder, fingers nudging the worn silver clip.

"Congratulations on making novice."

He sniffed. "Nothing to celebrate about."

Her eyes sobered instantly and a hard tone crept into her voice. "Learning to master your craft is nothing to laugh at."

The man leaned away from Hira as she spoke those words. "Gods, you can be scary."

A hand placed itself on her shoulder.

"Try traveling with her." The voice chortled.

Hira's smile widened at the sound of the mystery figure's comment. She turned at looked up at the warrior-priest. His light gray-blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he smiled down at her. His ash colored hair was combed and pulled back into a short pony-tail and a hand lifted as if to push a phantom strand behind his ear.

Hira's hand reached up and placed itself on top of his. "Valgus."

"Greetings, my lady…" his lips parted once more, then he saw the young man sitting next to her. His smile vanished and his face became unreadable.

"Odmund."

The blond haired man gave Valgus a sweet smile; the kind you hold special for your in-laws, the bad ones.

"Ah, Valgus, care to join us?"

"Please."

As he walked his steps clapped like thunder. Valgus's posture was ridged as he stared daggers into Odmund's brow. Sensing the tension Hira shifted forward in attempts to separate the two men.

"How are the two below?"

Breaking his gaze Valgus turned his attention to the stairs that lead down to the Healers Chambers.

"Collette is doing an excellent job. the shorter of the two has woken and he asked to see you. I think his exact words were; 'Where is that beautiful elf who saved me?'" Valgus huffed slightly as if repressing another laugh. "I think the others were shocked at this news. The… um… elf part I mean."

Hira tilted her head. "Sure he called me that, and their companions are elves, why did they think I wasn't?"

Her reply was a shrug and a pat on her shoulder from Odmund.

"I think you should go say hello to your admirer Hira."

She sighed and stood. "Alright, let's go Valgus. I shouldn't keep them waiting." Pausing she looked back at the young wizard. "Talk again?"

Odmund swallowed, "Sh…" his voice cracked and he swallowed once more, "Sure, I would like that."

* * *

-xox-

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the stone stairs. With each thump of their boots the runes carved into the stone pulsed with a warm glow. The smell of parchment and ink filled Hira's nose as she reached the second level of the tower. She continued down brushing her fingers against the wall carvings; from the tip of her finger to the base of her feet Hira felt warm and relaxed as the enchantments washed over her. Looking back she smiled at Valgus; his face looked calm and focused from the spells purifying effects.

She suddenly stumbled and the next thing Hira saw was the stone coming closer to her. Gasping a jerking motion stopped her and she was quickly spun into Valgus's chest. His hands were placed gingerly on her arm and waist holding her tight to his chest. She marveled at the warmth resonating from his broad shoulders and griped them to regain balance. When she finally looked up Hira let out a snort.

"What is it?"

Water began to form at the corner of her eyes. "Sorry, it's just this is the first time I had to look up at you. I was hoping it would be a different scenario however." She stood up taller and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, for saving me again my priest."

Valgus coughed lightly but he didn't let go of her arm and waist. His skin began to warm and turn pink when he looked back at her. "You are welcome my lady."

Both let go at the same time and they began their journey down the stairs once more. After about twenty more steps they reached the lower part of the tower. The runes began to pulse stronger and the two could sense the necessity of focus on their goal stronger here. Hira was also pleased to feel the skull-splitting headache began to disappear. The smell of Blue Mountain flower and Gleamblossom drifted to their noses. When they reached the bottom of the stairs a woman in her early twenties with green skin rushed past them; robes catching the wind behind her like wings. A few seconds later a man with white hair and blue-gray skin fallowed, shouting something about the focal points and tuning.

Hira watched the two warmly as they rushed out of the building. "I see Mugnor and Drevis are getting along just fine."

Valgus nodded, he lightly gipped her shoulder and pointed up. Above them were strips of brightly colored light that moved and waved as if they were ribbons in the wind. Hira gasped in excitement at the sight. The aurora borealis turned a soft shade of green then lavender.

"Julianos's Ribbon!"

"What?"

Hira blushed lightly at this and looked away. "Juliano's the sky ripper and patron of magic, every time I see those strips of light I always think about him. So I call them Julianos's Ribbons."

His gray-blue eyes smiled at this thought. "Beautiful."

Her blush deepened and she began to fuss with her armor which began to feel warm. "Let's go… I think everyone is waiting for us and we can't keep them waiting."

"Indeed."

With those final words the pair walked into a large round room. "The Main Hall" as healers of the tower have come to call, was in the shape of a circle with several arches that lead to patient care rooms. The largest arch opened up to a pair of double oak doors, in turn opened to Winterhold. Three arches down a large group began to form, all whispering about the man who claimed to be a dwarf.

"I assume that is where we are going?" Turning to her male companion she pointed out the large crowd.

He nodded and began to walk through the throng of people. It took several moments to get into the triangular shaped room, and from the curvature of the main room they just stepped out of, gave the care room, a key stone like appearance. When they stepped into the room the smell of Gleamblossom and Mountain Flowers became stronger. In the center sat a bed on legs about three feet tall and covered in thick furs. The group that Hira and Valgus rescued was standing around the bed, smiles on their faces and laughter on their lips.

A dirty-blonde haired man was sitting in the bed, arms raised in a dramatic gesture and a grin that told everything yet nothing. When he looked towards the people who walked in, his honey-colored eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Ah my gorgeous hero has arrived. How are you my dear?"

Hira smiled from the man's enthusiasm. Slowly she wedged herself between the blonde mage and the ginger haired warrior. "I don't know about gorgeous, but I am doing well and I am glad to see you are doing so well."

The man let out a huff. "So am I from what the healers tell me, I'll be out tomorrow morning."

Sebastian looked at her with hard eyes. "These people are mages."

The mage looked up at Hira. "What is this place? When we asked people just looked at us and laughed."

Merrill quipped. "Varric told us that you were an elf is that true?"

"Can you believe that the guard used bandits to help rebuilt the town?" The copper haired woman asked.

"I saw a man named Odmund, I wonder if he likes poetry…"

"Hold on everyone!" Varric called, holding up his hands to emphasize this statement. "Give her some breathing room."

Hira blushed slightly at the attention. After a few moments of shuffling her feet and hair fidgeting did she finally look around to the group.

"This place is called the Hall of Restoration it is part of Winterhold's college. There is a tower called the Hall of Repair." Looking down at Varric she smiled. "The healers are most likely going to send you there tonight. It is a place to train the muscles that they had to regrow."

Varric nodded at this. "Makes sense. What's the point of being healed if I am crippled at the beginning of the fight."

She looked at Sebastian, her lavender eyes hardened for a second. "This place is a facility of learning the Arcane Arts it can be practiced freely and publicly, as long as you follow the moral rules and Nordic burial customs."

The archer's brow furrowed. "Why do you have to honor burial customs?"

Hira sighed, it was obvious that this man wasn't from around here or he would have realized what she meant. _This is going to take a while…_

"Let me put it as simply as possible… If you are caught raising the dead the penalty by Nord standards is death. I don't agree with the punishment but I agree that it is an immoral thing to learn or teach."

Hira pushed away from the bed slightly, giving herself more room to fiddle with her hair. Using a leather strap she pulled her hair into a simple braid. This hair style allowed her ears to be more visible to everyone; and no one in the room missed the gentle swooping points her ears created. It was the other elf who reacted first to this. With a squeal she was around the other end of the bed and hugging Hira in a death grip.

"It is so nice to see another elf here other than Fenris… well I guess that he isn't here either since he is still asleep. But I am still happy."

The dark skinned woman calmly pulled Hira out of the hug and patted Merrill on the shoulder. "Come on Kitten, give the woman some breathing space."

"Sorry, sorry."

Hira smiled at the woman. "I don't mind. It is nice to see another elf at times as well. As for your other questions..." turning towards the ginger haired woman; "A group of people suggested that bandits should be put to work instead of just placed in jail. By giving them work we pass on a skill that could be useful in more productive in other areas of the realm. It also teaches the men the value of things like meals and clothes. Or so I hope."

Aveline pursed her lips in thought and then nodded in understanding.

Hira let out a giggle and nudged Isabella playfully. "As for Odmund, he really likes poetry."

Varric coughed and tapped her hand. "This is all well and good but…"

A scream could be heard from the other side of the hall and robed figures began to run to and fro in front of the door. Stepping away from the group Hira looked out into the main hall. Horror meet her eyes…

Waves of silver-blue energy washed over her. Closing her eyes Hira tried to find the source of the energy; as she searched rage began to fill her soul, unexplainable rage, hatred, then sadness. It took all her power just to break from the bond connecting her to the strange energy. It was then she recognized this energy. Looking over to Valgus she could see he recognized the energy as well. _A dragon… this could be bad…._

Ignoring everyone else Hira rushed out of the room, panic rising in her chest. When she got onto the main hall she stopped in her tracks. To her surprise the energy was inside the building. Looking around the lavender eyed woman watched the flow of people, knowing where they're going was the most likely place the energy was coming from. Two doors down she could hear shouting and several healers running back and forth trying to cast calming spells into the room. Collette, the Restoration Master, was trying to heal those who were injured and the Illusion Master was standing a few feet away from the chaos, eyes wide with shock.

Raising her arm Hira shouted above the roar of the panic. "Valgus help those injured. Drevis with me I may need you! Collette evacuate everyone!"

Everyone jumped into action, as if Hira was the calming force to combat the raging storm. Cautiously she stepped into the room. An elf with silver hair stood not five feet away from her, back turned and glowering down at a pair of cowering young apprentices. His skin was glowing the same silver-blue energy she felt earlier.

_I don't think he is like me…. I don't sense the same energy, perhaps this was one of the __**volbur**__, father told me about._

With this knowledge Hira touched the burning power that boiled in her blood and spoke to the man standing in front of her.

"**Drem yol lok, kiir do yol. Vahr los iidah hin saviik?"**

The man froze and turned around to stare at the woman behind him. The two mages didn't need to be told twice that this was a distraction for them and as slowly as possible they snuck out of the room. The elf's eyes began to glow brighter when they passed but he didn't shift his gaze from Hira.

Without a second thought she moved forward closing the space. **"Vis hi mindoraan zey?"**

When the man didn't respond did she realize that the man in front of her was one of the _changed_ but for some reason he never learned about the part that clung to his skin. Two more things were also clear; he was young, and he was scared. _The sad thing is he might not even realize it._ So not to scare him more than he already was Hira reached out and touched his shoulder.

"Who are you?"

His eyes widened and the glow that danced along his skin died reviling deep silver markings. The man began to shake and a sneer appeared on his face. "What was that poisonous tongue you just spoke? Why does it sound so familiar?"

Hira sighed; at least he was talking and not trying to kill anyone. "I am Hira Dragon-Scale. What I just spoke was the language of my people. I thought that perhaps you might be one of my lost brethren. "

The elf barred his teeth. "I don't know that language and sorry to break your heart but I am a normal freak accident." He then looked out towards the door. Standing there was the people who were on the ship with him. His eyes narrowed then he sighed. "My name is Fenris."

Hira smiled. "Nice to meet you Fenris. Child of Fire and holder of the **dovah sos**."

* * *

Dragon language translation…

**volbur** = Change or the changed (Hira is referring to the markings on the elf's body and how they resonate with the energy of her dragon brethren.)

**Drem yol lok, kiir do yol. Vahr los iidah hin saviik?** = Greetings, child of fire. Why are you attacking your saviors? (Child of fire referrers to children of dragons, Hira believes that Fenris is a dragon child.)

**Vis hi mindoraan zey? **= Can you understand me?

**dovah sos **= Dragon blood

* * *

**Hello wonderful readers...**

**I know this is shorter than my other two chapters but please forgive me... I have been on vacation.**

**I will also be updating weekly now because college is around the corner so I wont be able to update. **

**Please leave questions in the comments I love to answer them!**

**Yours truly,**

**Lady Kuonji**


	4. Soul Tears

Chapter 4: _Soul Tears_

* * *

Beautiful read orbs stared at young lavender ones. "Is that any way to greet your elder? Show your respect!" The voice thundered, it's gravely baritones making the recipient flinch. "You are of the **Dovah**! Greet me as such!"

The young dragon quaked, her silver scales clacked together like the rattling of bones. Knowing if she didn't do as he said he would destroy her, she reached deep within her soul to find the energy her elder spoke of. First it was a spark then an inferno of raging passion filling her very being. A smirk appeared on her already grinning face. Opening her maw she spoke the words of the raging fire storm.

"**Yol Toor Shul!"** Fire erupted from her open jaws when she shouted towards her elder.

The scalding heat forced her to close her eyes for fear they would burn. After a moment past, she opened her eyes and satisfaction filled her spirit. The flames which she called forth managed to sear the male's dark scales. Her satisfaction was short lived however, by the heated gaze of the male.

"Good, good. Remember one voice has the power to stop the angered storm." He shifted his weight so that the large scaled head faced her. **"Kiir ahk dahmaan 'u naak sil do den usnutiid wah jaaril sil do aluntiid. Ahrk nii fen kos dii lovaas ahrk ungol asamit tol fen kren daar au meyz strun."** With those words spoken a single clawed wing thrashed out…

Hira's eyes snapped open; her entire body was shaking as she reached up and touched her face. Her fingertips ghosted over the three scars that curved over the bridge of her nose and down her left cheek. Her mind flashed back to the moment she got them; the day her uncle lost his mind. A flood of feelings overcame her; sadness, loss, pain, hate. All of which deepened her resolve. Her knees began to ache from kneeling for so long and licking her lips she stared at the shrine she was praying at. The statues of the eight divines glowed softly. "It isn't right… you shouldn't ask such things from me… however if that's what must be done, then I shall do so."

Getting up she bowed once more towards the statues. As she backed away, Hira could feel the presence of another behind her. Turning she found Valgus staring at her with a concerned look in his eyes.

His brow furrowed further, and he waked over and placed a hand on her cheek. "You're crying…"

Reaching up she could indeed feel tears on her face. "I didn't notice… I was just praying for guidance."

"And did you get any?"

"Just an old memory. A reminder if you will, of why I must fight him."

Valgus stayed quiet for several seconds, his gaze piercing the thin shell she had in place. Then slowly, as if he was afraid of breaking her, Valgus pulled her into a gentle embrace. His voice was cracked from dry tears. "I could take your place if you wished. We could find a way. I don't want you to suffer."

Hira began to cry harder into Valgus's shoulder. It took her a few moments to stop but her hiccupped gasps didn't subside until she pulled away. Her face was glistening from the salt filled tears and the purple face paint around her eyes was running down her cheeks. "You know… that isn't possible. Besides, even if you did it to protect me, a piece of me would always blame you for killing him, and I don't want that. I…"

Valgus nodded, they had had this conversation before and there wasn't anything he could do to change her mind. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Hira wiped her face on the edge of her sleeve, leaving a trail of purple smudged on her nose. "Yes, the news traveled fast… I really need to pay J'zargo for being so swift."

Valgus chuckled softly. "I'm sure he would like that."

Hira's eyes sobered almost immediately, and an almost irritated look past over her face. "I need to tell you something… Jyggalag spoke to me."

Valgus stiffened. "I don't like where this is going. What did he want?"

"He gave me a message from Arkay. An order to be more specific, to move more swiftly because they believe time is short. Also he told me that we needed to protect the ones we just saved. Something about, being vital in events to come."

"Did he say what events?"

Hira clenched her fists in frustration. "No and that's what's infuriating." She turned her head to look at the statue of Arkay, a long dragon curled around a sword. "The divines are going to be the death of me. And if not them then this stupid civil war."

Valgus sniffed in disgusts. "Yes"

The man and the elf stood there for several moments, their mutual silence a welcomed change to the chaos that would greet them on the road. Taking one last look around Hira walked toward the wooden door at the other end of the temple. Opening it she was assaulted by the noise of the tavern. The smell of cooked meat and ale wafted up to her nose and she felt herself smiling.

Turning she smiled back at Valgus. "I will order us some food. I am sure everyone is hungry by now. What would you like?"

"Something simple is fine by me."

A small chuckle bubbled in her throat. "Seared slauterfish, and Spiced Wine coming up." She then turned, leaving those words hanging as the door closed behind her.

Sighing Valgus turned to look at the eight small carvings sitting on the alter. Bowing his head he whispered a silent prayer.

* * *

-xox-

* * *

The town of Winterhold is a small place made of wood and stone. Many of the buildings from the great quake were rebuilt but, all one has to do is look around to see the bones of the buildings not yet fixed. It isn't surprising however that the village collapsed; at the northern section of the settlement was cliff-face, looking over the Sea of Ghosts. The College of Winterhold stood there, a grand castle structure complete with stone bridges and archways. The Halls of Restoration and Repair were on either side of the first archway; an imposing structure to behold. Hira looked up at the college as she walked down its long bridge leading to the court.

"Ah! Hira there you are!" A voice called next to her.

Looking to her left Hira smiled the instant she saw the Master Enchanter jogging carefully towards her. "I was looking for you actually Sergius. Do you have that order I asked for?"

The man smiled, his bald head gleamed in the morning sun. "Yes it is in my office, and may I add I never had so much pleasure working on a piece such as this. Your first enchantment was miraculous! Why did you need my help, when you obviously have the skill?"

Hira smiled at the complement and gladly accepted his outstretched arm. "The first enchantment is special. Something I learned when I was studying with the Monks many years ago. It's not an enchantment for protection of any kind though and I needed someone who knows them inside and out."

The pair were already out of the college's court and in one of the many towers surrounding it. With brisk movements they walked up the stone stairwell to the second level studies. The tower has a similar design to that of the Hall of Restoration so the enchanting room was easy to find. Inside of the key-stone room was a simple pinewood desk with a chair behind it. The room had a warm and tidy felling much like the man himself. The walls were covered in Nordic tapestries and bookshelves. Each shelf had a different enchanting item; soul gems mostly, some un-enchanted items like armor and jewelry, the rest were items already enchanted waiting to be delivered. Behind the chair stood a table the color of coal with sea foam runes carved onto it and as she stared at it longer, Hira could see the carvings shifting to a deeper forest green. The candles surrounded the back of the table were casting an eerie glow throughout the room.

The Master Enchanter gently tapped Hira's arm. Taking the hint she let go so he could walk over to the desk. Bending down he began to fiddle with a lock under his desk. "You'll have to give me a moment." He wheezed. "I wanted it to be as safe as possible." After a few moments Sergius stood, in his hands was a package wrapped in cloth. "Here you are. Sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner."

Hira's eyes glittered in excitement. Her hands trembled as she reached out for the cloth. "It's alright. How much do I owe you?"

The man smiled. "Nothing…" He held up his hand to stop Hira's protests. "I don't want to hear any arguments either. This is a gift for all the hard work you have done for me and the college. This is our thank you."

Holding the cloth close to her chest Hira bowed to her friend and companion. "Thank you. I don't know what else to say."

"Just stay safe."

"I will. Julianos's wisdom bless you."

* * *

-xox-

* * *

Hira walked into the Arcanaeum. It was large and oval in shape, books lined the walls varied from the imaginative to the mundane. Urag the keeper of this wealth of knowledge sat behind his desk at the far end of the room, a deep frown on his face as he read through one of the new texts he discovered. His white hair was falling out of its tight knot and his tusks and skin looked gray from hours of sleepless nights. Looking around Hira saw the person she was looking for. Veronica Hawke sat at one of the many small tables lining the inner wall with a large book sitting on her lap.

Hira remembered the convincing it took to get the shipwrecked crew to agree to travel with their two saviors. The trip had to be postponed however due to both the elf and the shorter man's recovery. It took longer for Fenris to recover than Varric mainly because of his utter distain towards mages. His refusal to cooperate became such a hindrance that Hawke had to step in and speak to him. Hira noticed that the entire group seemed to listen to her even though she was the quietest of them all. This only sparked her curiosity in the woman.

"Hawke!"

Her sudden outburst received a dirty look from Urag and startled stares from other students around the library. The red haired woman turned to face her. "Yes?"

"My companion and I have most of the supplies together but before we head out I wanted to get some armor for you and your friends."

"Hawke started down at her torn leather armor and let out a sigh. "It is probably for the best. Fenris and Varric are sleeping off the last of the health potion and Anders and Sebastian are at the Inn with your companion. I think Aveline and Merrill are looking at the historical texts about Skyrim around the corner. And Isabella is somewhere."

"Well I guess we will get Aveline and Merrill some new armor and I guess the rest are out of luck."

Hawke smiled. "Sounds good. We'll meet you down at the smith's shop in a few moments."

* * *

-xox-

* * *

Hawke let out another sigh once Hira strode out of the Arcanium. Not that she wasn't grateful towards the woman for saving her life but a small part of her wished she didn't. However, she was kidding herself if that was the case, because Hira was the best thing to happen to her group in a while. If it wasn't for her, she and Sebastian probably would have never seen or talked to each other ever again. Her ex-husband and priest, gone rouge prince, exploded when he found out that she left Anders alive. But she couldn't do it; she couldn't kill one of her best friends and fellow mage. What Sebastian failed to realize was the pain she felt as well when Anders killed the people of the Chantry. Guilty or not he was still family and being asked to pass judgment on someone that close isn't fair to her.

Hawke sighed once more and closed her book. Getting up she walked over to the Orc named Urag and handed back the book, thanking him softly.

"You're in good hands."

Hawke blinked a few times. "Excuse me?"

"Scales. She's a good person."

"I think so as well..." She looked nervously at the tusked man. "Um… I was wondering if you have anything on a land called Thedas?"

"No…"

Hawke licked her lips. "I see well thank you anyway."

Urag grunted then turned back to his book. "I will send a courier if I do."

Aviline and Merrial walked up to Hawke and linked their arms with hers.

Merrial gently tugged at Hawke's arm. "Come on! Didn't I hear Hira say that she was going to get us some new clothes? I like shopping and I bet shopping with her is fun!"

"Yes I would also like a new set of armor." Aveline mused.

"Alright, alright let's go!" Hawke turned to Urag. She mimicked the bow she saw one of the apprentices do. "Thank you for all of your help."

Urag just grunted, not even paying attention to the small groups chatter.

* * *

-xox-

* * *

As Hawke and her companions walked up the steps to the smithy they were greeted by the smell of tanning hide and burning wood. A loud ringing could be heard on the other side of the building and when they walked down the front of the porch they saw Hira standing over the anvil swinging a hammer with little effort. With every swing the group could hear a soft melody rising over the clang of metal against stone. Looking around Hawke could see several armor sets already waiting to be worn.

Merrill's eyes widened. "How did she make all this armor is so little time?"

"I don't think this was her work Merrill…" Aveline whispered. "Or at least not all of it."

The ringing of metal stopped and the small group looked up from armor to see Hira with her arms crossed and leaning against one of the wooden posts supporting the smith. Her eyes were narrowed as she stared at Aveline. The warrior did a double take as she stared back; for a moment she thought her eyes turned gold in color. _That's impossible… you are just tired from all the excitement that's been going on…_

Hira let out a sigh then got back to work hammering out the metal on the anvil. "Do not be fooled My Lady, all those pieces are mine. I have been working on them for over a week now, all that is left is the fitting."

Hawke rubbed her hands together and it dawned on her. "You were making these the day we got here?"

"Yes."

"But why? How did you know that we would travel with you?"

Hira's laugh began to rise above the ring of metal. "I didn't! But let's just call it woman's intuition."

Hawke smiled at those words. Then her gaze was turned by a simple black leather outfit sitting on the end of the table. Stamped in the dark material was what looked like two eagles fighting. Her family crest, and the harder she looked the more detailed the armor became. Along the hems were small runes that glowed and soft blue color. When Hawke placed her hand on it she could feel her magic pulsing with the rhythm of the runes. What shocked her the most wasn't the detail on the pieces but the fact that Hira knew that she was a mage. _I have been keeping it a secret for so long and here I am in a foreign land and a complete stranger was able to figure out I am a mage… I don't like this…_

"Is this mine?"

Hira looked up from her work to see Hawke holding up the black armor. "Yes I based it off the Thieves Guild armor style. I know it isn't very pretty but it should protect you." She noticed Hawke running her hand along the hemline. "Do you like my enchantment? I found it many years ago. It is supposed to give what the wearer needs."

Merrill tilted her head. "Like what?"

"Well if you are hurt it will start to heal you. Low on magic it will help restore that… So I guess it is just the basic needs."

Hawke let out a sigh of relief. _So she didn't know. That's good at least._

With one final swing Hira placed the piece of metal into the cold water. "There the last blade is done. I think Volrag will be pleased." She then she turned and faced her new companions. Walking down the stairs she picked up a brown cloth parcel and pointed to several other pieces. "I'll help with the fitting then I think we will be heading out."

The group nodded and picked up the armor that she pointed to.

* * *

-xox-

* * *

Bright orange and blue light flickered off of the fire. It's comforting glow warming all those who sat close to it. The smell of cooked crab and tea hung in the air. Three horses stamped their feet nervously and whinnied softly to each other. Valgus was tending to the group healing any blisters or sores they might have gotten on their long trip. Sitting near him was Hira, who was applying dark lavender-indigo face paint to the arias around her eyes. When she finished the group could clearly see the twin peaks that branched off at the corner of her eyes. Fenris who showed no interest in getting to know either of them sat the furthest away from them. The rest sat comfortably around the fire, reluctantly allowing Valgus to check on their being. The entire group was wrapped in thick bear fur cloaks bought at the general store in Winterhold.

Hawke stared at the twin moons in aww. "Never have I seen Santia this close before. I guess that living in a city will do that to me…"

Valgus's eyes narrowed and he looked toward the moons. "Santia?"

Hawke pointed to the smaller of the two moons "Yes that's Santia. I don't know much about it other than its name I'm afraid."

Hira looked at the moons as well and a smile crossed her face, as if she was looking at a portrait of her family. "We call those moons Masser and Secunda, in lore they were once a divine. But when this world was created he was split in half. Personally I never understood it but I learned the hard way not to argue with religion or lore."

Hawke nodded, her eyes wide in wonder as she heard about the twin moons. "Even the lore about the heavenly bodies is different. This is truly unnerving; Hira your world is so much like ours yet so different."

She tilted her head. "How so?"

Anders leaned forward and looked into the fire. "To start with mages are allowed to practice freely here."

"Oh oh. And your clothes look funny" Merrill giggled.

Anders smiled. "That too."

"A land where mages aren't allowed to practice? That doesn't sound like a place I would want to live."

Fenris sneered. "Why are you a mage as well?"

Hira smiled sweetly towards Fenris. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"As I was saying…" Anders growled. "Mages can practice but they must be _'regulated'_ by the Chantry. Because to them magic is dangerous."

"Because it is." both Fenris and Sebastian snapped.

Hira looked around the group, it was obvious that this topic was a sensitive one. Knowing she would need to tread carefully her next words barely came out as a whisper. "What is so wrong with mages?"

Varric who surprisingly was quiet through this entire ordeal was the first to speak up. "Because they can become tempted by demons and then they turn into monstrous abominations."

"Like vampires, werewolves or werebears?"

"No like malformed beings with immense power. And what is this vamp-ire you are speaking about…"

Hira closed her eyes for a moment, giving her face an almost shrouded look. "Hmm… it appears our worlds are much more different than I originally perceived… Our abominations are much different than yours." She opened her eyes and stared out over the snowy mountain side. "Abominations here are creatures that were once human and in some instances still are. Vampires and werewolves are the most common. I have only seen a werebear once in my life and I do not wish to meet one again." She shivered and tugged the cloak tighter. "'Blood-suckers and immortal beasts, vampires are not to be messed with. If you have been bitten then you better pray to your gods that it didn't poison you as well.' That was what my father told me before I chose to live on my own. I have lived by those words for many years…"

Merrill's nose crinkled at the very thought of these beings. "Blood-suckers? Do they suck blood or is it what Hawke says sometimes, a joke?"

Hira's eyes hardened. "No they do drink the blood of others to sustain their own life. It is a terrible curse to receive but if you have it, it is worse to live with it."

Hawke leaned away for a fraction of a second. "You sound like you are talking from personal experience…"

"Not from experience no but the experiences of others. I have meet several vampires who are not blood-sucking monsters."

"I have heard of werewolves." Isabela mused. "When I was in a tavern called the Pearl, I meet and elf who told me about them it was a curse or something like that."

Hira gave a thin smile, her eyes once again turning the color molten gold. "Yes, that is close to what we have, though, some call it a curse others call it a blessing. It is a personal choice how they perceive it. Those however who were blessed by Hircine don't have to worry as much of the other wolves cursed by the hagravens spell. Those blessed by Hircine become true shape shifters and not just werewolves."

Varric leaned in his eyes never straying from the woman's face. It appeared that he was the only one to notice the change in eye color and this unnerved him. _If what she is saying is true then does this make her one of these "werewolves" or "shape shifters"? I better keep an eye on her for the time being. This could make an interesting story…_

"The song?" Hira asked Merrill.

"The one you were singing at the forge. If it's ok I would like to hear it again."

"I'm not as good as the creator of the song but if you want to hear it I will sing it for you."

Merrill smiled and moved closer to the fire to hear her better. After taking out a small lute Hira began to pluck a few cords. Her voice raised above the music like the waves of the ocean.

"_Waves touch the coast_

_Harbor in twilight's blue _

_From dawn came the sunlight _

_And from dusk it fades from our view._

_Calm embraces the sky_

_While storms rage in our hearts _

_For honor, glory, and love_

_From Anvil we do depart._

_The fire lights the path _

_And the salt it sprays in our eyes_

_But warriors born of stone _

_They are never afraid to die…._

_Ahhhh Ahaha Ah Ah ah Ahhhh_

_Bells on the docks _

_They cry out for the mortal day_

_And winds sing the dirge for words we never could say_

_And sails fly at half-mast in the color of evenings hues _

_And tears break the silence for the children we almost knew._

_Ahhhh Ahaha Ah Ah ah Ahhhh_

_When dawn kissed the ocean _

_From the golden light came our birth _

_And when dusk falls on the harbor _

_To the golden shores we will return"_

When she finished the group was quiet for several moments taking in what they heard.

Hawke's eyes began to water. Even though the song spoke of a different land she felt as if it was singing about her father. "That was so beautiful, and so sad."

Hira grimly smiled at Hawke. "That is why I sing it because it sings about my souls tears."

* * *

Dragon Translation…

* * *

"**Kiir ahk dahmaan 'u naak sil do den usnutiid wah jaaril sil do aluntiid. Ahrk nii fen kos dii lovaas ahrk ungol asamit tol fen kren daar au meyz strun." - **"Child also remember this. I eat the souls of those past to protect the souls of the future. And it will be my voice and mine along that will break this on come storm."

**Dovah **- Dragon (or dragons however you want to read it)

**Yol Toor Shul - **Fire Inferno Sun

* * *

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**I want to thank you all for your continued support. **_

_**I also want to thank Lore journeyman for pointing out my mistake with Julianos you may notice in chapter 3 I have fixed that little problem. **_

_**Also great northern one thank you so much for your continued support as well.  
**_

_**Honestly guys you all are the reason I write!**_

_**Your Lady,**_

_** Kuonji**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Before anyone says there isn't a second moon in Dragon Age 2... I looked it up and double checked and as far as my sources go it exists so I added it to the story.**_

_**P.S.S.**_

_**The song is from the Interesting NPCS those of my readers that play this game really need to check out this mod! Also go and listen to this song if you type "Interesting NPCS Bard Songs" you will most likly find it.**_


	5. Chapter 5 pending

_I can hear your keyboards clacking now..._

**_What?_**_ You say. __**No chapter 5?**_

_Yes, I must confess, there will be no new chapters for many a month. The end of March to be more exact. This pending update is due to a heavy course load from college. However do not fret, by the end of March I will have at least three new chapters to post, plus the original four I have up now will be updated. So no more "Over powered character who makes everyone admire her" (*cough*Mary-sue*cough*). She shall be well balanced and less of a stage taker. Oh but I will not remove her eye color (that was part of Interesting NPCs requirements, and it was some sort of race compatibility mod and it gave me purple eyes for elves... I like it. I will though tone down on how many times I say "Hira's lavender eyes" it does, now that I think about it, get a-little annoying). _

_I thank you for your understanding._

**_Once this message has been removed then you will know that I am back!_**

**_I thank you all for all of your support._**

_Your Lady,_

_Kuonji_


End file.
